Ohana forever
by FragmentsOfTime4
Summary: 'They were 'ohana. Forever.' A tragic incident breaks their 'ohana once more. (Set in 2018 reboot)


**Disclaimer: The series and the characters are not mine. They belong to their rightful owners and I am just borrowing them. **

A/N: So this is my first fanfiction for 'Magnum P.I. 2018'... I hope you enjoy it, but I have to warn you: CHARACTER DEATH!

**_'Ohana forever _**

It all happened way too fast.

One moment Magnum feared that a bullet would hit his body and kill him, the next one another shot fell.

His opponent fell to the ground, a bleeding hole inside his chest.

Thomas turned around to see a car stopping at the scene. Inside of it-

"Rick, TC." It was not more than a quiet, glad mumble.

Magnum turned around again to look at the man who had tried to kill him. A shot like this only Rick could manage. He let a grateful sigh escape his mouth, tension leaving his body.

"Thomas!" He heard Rick's yell from behind him and turned to look at his friend who came running while TC was getting out of the car too.

A smile spread over Magnum's face. His friends were always there to save him when he needed them.

"Right in time, guys", he said loudly and Rick stopped running and slowed down. Magnum was okay, there was no need to hurry.

Suddenly something else caught Thomas' attention. In the distance he recognized a strange figure, standing on a hill. It took a moment until he realized that the dead guy behind him might have had a partner to watch the exchange of money against dangerous information that would kill his client.

Yeah... this man over there had to be one of the bad guys.

A few seconds later he also saw a silver, shining thing in the man's hand.

'A gun!'

Magnum's eyes went back to Rick who was still in the middle of the street. He wanted to cry out a 'Get down!' but it was already too late. The sound of a shot echoed in the distance.

"No!"

Thomas could only watch in horror as a dark red flower spread amongst Rick's shirt. The man fell to his knees, his smile slowly fading as he realized what had happened. As fast as he could Magnum ran to him and caught him before his body could hit the floor.

"Rick."

"T-Thomas..."

Magnum heard a few more shots and he saw that TC was trying to hit the man in the distance. But one look at the hill showed him that the shooter was gone. He felt a soft grip at his shirt and focused on Rick again who was lying in his arms.

"It's okay, buddy, I'm here." He hoped that his soft voice would calm his friend whose breathing was fast and unsteady. He glanced at TC who was holding a phone in his hands, apparently talking.

"TC is already calling for help. You'll be alright." He tried to believe in these words himself. He looked at the amount of blood Rick had lost already. The bullet must have hit an arteria. But Rick just shook his head and pointed at Magnum.

"Y-You... okay?" Fear filled these words and Thomas swallowed hard. Then he forced a smile on his face.

"What, me? Yeah, of course. I'm fine, man. You saved my life just now. And the life of my client."

Rick nodded, showing that he understood what Magnum was saying.

"Thank you for that."

A soft smile spread over Ricks face while he forced his eyes to stay open. He shook his head as if to say that there was no reason to thank him. Then he opened his mouth and formed an 'o'. Thomas knew what he was going to say and he could feel tears filling his eyes.

"'Ohana."

Some people would have said that it was just a word. But to them it was more than that. It was their life! They were 'ohana! TC, Rick, him... and Nuzo. Magnum shook his head. He couldn't lose another friend. Not again! The pain had been way to bad once, but he wasn't sure if he could survive it a second time. His 'ohana couldn't lose another part.

"Yeah, right, man. We are 'ohana."

Thomas looked up to see TC standing next to them. He hadn't even realized him until now.

"We'll be... forever. Right?" A cough interrupted Rick's question, blood running out of his mouth.

Thomas wasn't sure whether his friend was looking at them or staring into nothing. There was no light in his eyes. Carefully he stroke Rick's hair.

"Forever", he answered and TC repeated the word.

Rick nodded smiling and then his eyes fell shut. His chest stopped moving, the smile went away. He just lay in Magnum's arms, not moving anymore.

"Rick?" The fearful question escaped TC's mouth, but there was no reaction. He kneeled down beside his friends and lay a hand on Rick's cheek. "Open your eyes, man."

Thomas couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They streamed down his face and he was unable to control them. Images of Rick flashed through his mind.

Rick laughing about a joke he had made. Rick making fun of TC. Rick saving him in times of need. Rick giving him a hug, spending some comfort.

It couldn't be... over. He couldn't be dead. He was not allowed to be! They were 'ohana. Forever! He couldn't just leave them behind.

"Orville!" TC screamed out the name. Nothing happened. "He... he hates that name. So... why isn't he waking up? He... he should wake up. He should give me 'the glare' for calling him by his name."

Magnum knew that TC was right. It had always been like that. But not this time. Nothing would wake their friend... not even this name.

In the distance he heared the sirens of the ambulance.

'Too late.' The sad thought ran through his mind. "He... he's gone, TC."

Even though his friend didn't want to admit it... Rick was dead. He was not with them anymore.

"No..." TC shook his head in disbelief but when he looked at the tears in Thomas face he couldn't deny the truth anymore and his eyes started watering too.

Then he did the only thing he could think of right now. He hugged Thomas, held him tightly.

Yeah, that was them. All together, bound by a brotherly hug. And though only two of them were able to breath, though only two hearts were able to beat... They were still a family.

'Ohana forever.


End file.
